Light in the Dark
by Question of Fate
Summary: This is my first story. My goal is to keep it as mysterious as possible. Try to guess what happens I dare you
1. Chapter 1

Blackness,

That's all that's there, just plain blackness. He knows his eyes are closed, but its difficult just to keep them open for so long. He's exhausted, he's in pain, and he just wants today to end. He opens his eyes and at first there is a glare, just for a moment though until his eyes readjust.

"No!"

He can't stand the sight, he arms covered in blood, her limp body just hanging there as if it was some carcass being left to drain. Her eyes were swollen up; he can't stand the thought of her being beaten. Her beautiful lips, cracked and torn, blood trickling down her face, like ink being washed away.

"No"

He's not sure how to react. He wants to be angry, to find and kill whoever did this to her, whoever hurt her like this, but at the same time he feels defeated. They took the one thing he cared most. How ironic that it's actually a woman, let alone a coworker.

"Tony"

She's beginning to open her eyes a little bit as relief washed over him. Her eyes seemed glazed, adjusting to the light perhaps, but she does see him, and she does smile.

"Tony"

He looks up, he wants to reply, wants to say that everything is alright, that they would make it through this together, that they have gone through so much worse. He wants her to know that he loves her.

THWAK!

The pain hurts so much, he's losing control he's blacking out again, he wants to at least say her name but he can't. Darkness is taking over again.

Blackness


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony"

It's the greatest sight in the world

"Tony"

Oh god he can't stop looking at it

"TONY!"

"What?"

"Stop looking at my ass and help me find the papers! I need them if we want to finish this case!"

He grinned like a hyena, so happy to get a good show this early in the morning. There was even a little bit of her thong peaking out as if to say "good morning!" .

Green lace, wow

She sighs and rolls her eyes

"So much for your help"

"Hey it's not my fault" Tony stated "I am the senior field agent and you are under my rank…"

How he wished that wasn't all she was under

THACK!

He hates that feeling but looks up and sees Gibbs right there ready for action.

"Lets go" he says with almost an exhausted expression "Dead marine"

Tony quickly gets all his stuff and gets the keys to the truck. Gibbs takes the keays from him and quickly throws them to Mc-loser over there.

"Trust me you'll thank me" Gibbs says with that fatherly smile as they move out. Tony watches as she walks past him, her cute little butt swaying as she walks almost involuntarily.

THACK!

"OW what was that for?"

Gibbs turns to look at him, a grin on his face.

"Mostly for fun but try to keep your head in the game."

"Oh wow boss thank you so much! You were so right"

Tony grins from ear to ear as they sweep under the yellow tape and into the scene, the sun is blocked my the giant neon sign of the movie theater, the marquee saying "Mega movie monster marathon, all tickets $4.00"

"Come on Tony get your head in the game" she says, her eyes sparkling with humor and excitement. It seems she has a better handle of controlling herself.

"Right sorry"

Gibbs goes up to Ducky and the latest victim, a rather tall man for his age. His brown short hair is caked with blood and his navy shirt is slightly torn, but other than that he seems fine.

"What do we got here Duck?"

Ducky looks up, the glint of the sun shines off of his spectacles. He reads all the information off of the fingerprint scanner.

"His name is Damien Scarlett, 42 year old Lieutenant. He did two tours before being honorably discharged."

"How about a cause of death duck can you give me that?"

Ducky looks closer to the head and shoulders, his eyes focusing on each detail. Tony looks around and notices a small crowd is conforming to the area. It seems like two families are there, and there even seems to be some sort of business man in the background.

"Well if you look closely at his neck Jethro, you can see some skin irritation, I'll need to look at him closer in the lab, but my best guess is that he was hung and them someone cut him down, thus causing the head injuries."

Tony whistles lowly, and begins to take pictures of the victim.

"All for you Damien,"

He takes another picture of his face and when he looks up from the camera he sees the business man walking away. Finding it only a little curious he looks down and takes another picture of the man's neck.

Flash!


	3. After Work

Fun day indeed, one full fun day of screaming into the phone, fighting the other teams over the copier, and worst of all, trying to figure out how that stupid computer worked! He's exhausted, tired and just wants to fall onto the couch and watch "Magnum" He walked up the stairs to his apartment, feeling as if he had cement on his shoes. When he got to the door, he noticed that it was already ajar. Instinctively, he immediately went for his handgun, and used it to open the door a little wider. Arms stretched out in front of him, he went into his apartment as quietly as possible hoping not to disturb the bastard trying to take his stuff. Oh man if they got to his movie collection, they would be dead.

He walks down the hallway and stops for a second. He hears running water, probably from the kitchen, but the other sound disturbs him even more. He's not sure at first but he listens to it again and sure enough it's Ella Fitzgerald. The son of a bitch got into his records! Who breaks into a man's house only to listen to their records!

He barges into the kitchen gun in hand and all he says is "freeze" before he sees her. She's in tight jeans that make her look like a goddess, and that low cut shirt it just seems too good to be true. She turns around with a smirk on her face, those eyes still glistening.

"Well well well, didn't someone take their time getting here"

He looks at her with disbelief

"How did you get in?"

"Copied your key from the assignment a few months back"

Wow she was sneaky. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Well why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk and I noticed how cluttered your sink was, so here I am"

She lifts her hands from the murky water and sure enough there was a plate and a sponge.

"Wow well isn't this a sexual fantasy come true. But why come here in the first place?"

"Well" she days with a small smirk. "There is something I want to try first, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I figure now's as good of a time as any."

"Really" Tony said with a smirk "and what's that?"

"This" she ran up to him and instantly planted her lips on his, and Tony quickly was able to fight back, returning each lustful kiss and wanting more. His hands explored her body, including her sweet and wonderful ass the small of her back and even up by her neck. She shivered as his nails gently slid across her skin and with a smirk he began to suck on the flesh, making her moan.

"Well isn't this fun?" he asked as she rolled her eyes and began to kiss his neck, trying to keep up

"This is no time for games Dinozzo" she whispered in his ear making him shiver and moan. Loosing a little bit of control, he quickly picked her up, and walked to the living room with her legs wrapped around him. He stopped right in front of the couch, both getting equally turned on, not being able to hold control for much longer. God how he wanted her, each day was a tease for him and now he is able to be satisfied.

Her shirt was the first to go, his fingers caressing the smooth fabric as it went over her skin. He moaned a little bit as her hair fell and brushed the lace of the black bra. She looked so beautiful as it was and now he could hardly hold himself. She got him out of his shirt even quicker, her nails lining out the muscles of his chest and abs. He shivered at the sensation, goose bumps covering his arms.

He leans to kiss her again but this time she stops him

"Time for a little payback for checking out my ass" she says with a wink as she's sitting him down. He looks in disbelief as she dances around him, her beautiful body swaying with the music of Ella, and he gasps when she puts her hands behind her back

"You want this bra gone don't you Tony?" she asks with a smirk

"Babe please don't torture me please" Tony say almost grinding with the couch. He wants her so badly its killing him.

He watches as her arms go further behind her back and then back to her front taking the beautiful bra with her. She chuckles as she tosses it at him and then dances some more. He's groaning louder than ever as her beautiful breasts taunt him, making him squirm. He reaches out to kiss them, but she gently pushes his head back with a small smirk

"No cheating Tony"

He groans as she turns around, her ass waving in Tony's face. He realizes now that this woman is the most diabolical woman ever and he's not sure if he can even survive the night. He watches as she bends over, showing off that green thong he was admiring before.

"I noticed you admiring this one so I decided to give it a test run for today, do you like it?"

Tony tried to keep his cool, he tried to hold that famous smirk of his, but the control was slipping fast

"God yes I love it! God let me have you please!"

She smirks for him and the pulls down the jeans all the way, she turns around and shows him the front, and he begins to groan even louder. She gets down on her knees and decides to lend Tony a hand. She undoes his zipper and slowly pulls down the pants that he wore to work today and instantly she gasps a little.

"oh my" she says and then she leans over and…

RING RING!

Tony looks at his pants lying on the ground and watches at the phone vibrates, moving the pants around

"Ignore it,"

"Could be Gibbs"

"So?"

"He would come over if I didn't answer"

"Darn"

"Ya"

She quickly gets up and lets him rush to get the phone, and watches as he talks to Gibbs for a while. He hangs up and looks at her.

"There's another body, Gibbs thinks it's connected with today"

They both look at each other with exhausted sighs, and then scramble for their clothes. Tony watches as she slides her jeans over her thong and when she asked if he was ready, he just replied with a kiss. She smirks and her last words left him dizzy

"We'll finish this later"


	4. The plot thickens

"Well you took your sweet time getting here!"

Gibbs looked slightly annoyed as the two latest agents arrived to the scene. Tony wore dark shades to hide his annoyed and furious eyes. She was trying to act as if everything was normal, and this time she was doing pretty well.

"Mind catching us up to speed Duck?" Gibbs asked and Ducky started to explain. "Sergeant Margaret Wilkens, age 38, found dead in women's bathroom ax stuck into her back."

"Sounds exciting Duck lets see it," Dinozzo said with the serious tone he uses on rare occasion. As Ducky led them to the bathroom of yet another movie theater, Tony's gut was having a field day. The same three things are in both of the crimes, marines, cinemas, and horror movie references. Tony obviously knew the "The Shining" reference when he saw him. These were classics, and that might be the key to find the killer. Tony has been to every movie theater at least once in this district, and he knows that there is one abandoned warehouse only a few miles from here. If he could get there and surprise this killer, they would have the advantage. It's a piece of cake.

"Boss" Tony said looking up

"Go and take her with you" Gibbs said with a smirk on his face. The infamous gut is never wrong with Gibbs, but it normally wasn't this fast.

"Alright were going" He said as he gently nudged her shoulder. Puzzled she took her leave as well quickly jogging to keep up.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"We know who the killer is."

"Really? who?"

"Well I don't know his name, but I do know what he looks like, and right now I have a good guess of where he is."

"The drive was mostly in silence, Tony at the wheel concentrating on the road. He's sick of always being behind, and now is his one chance at getting ahead. He can feel her eyes stuck to him, scared at never seeing him like this before.

"This guy knows me like I know him." He tried explaining to her "He thinks it's going to be like the movies where the hero takes at least three bodies to figure out who the killer is, but if we surprise him, he'll be both surprised and angry"

"I'll be careful, I'm good at my job"

"I know, but just keep it in mind"

"You got it"

He parks the car a few miles away from the abandoned theater. They climb out with pistols in hand ready for whatever comes.

"Try thinking like a horror film"

"That's your department Tony"

He smiled as they walk around back. Looking at her to see if she was ready, he waits for the nod and then kicks down the door and quickly gets into position. Tony went in first, looking behind to see her following. All he sees is total blackness, the sunlight sudgests a light bulb in the middle of the room, but he isn't anywhere. Think Tony think! He looks left and right again there is nothing. Think like a horror movie. He spins around and fires a shot aiming at the ceiling right above the door.

"Tony what the?" She screams as a black mass falls right in front of her, it gets up and stares right at Tony, spikes were coming out of his arms and in his hands were two clubs

"Well played sir very well played," the man said with a laugh as he threw the club and hit Tony square in the forehead. He heard the scream first and then saw through blurred vision as the man smacked her with the second club making her fall to the ground instantly.

"Kate no" he chokes out and then darkness takes him.


	5. Chapter 5

Groan

He slowly opens his eyes again and looks around the room. Kate is already up and is trying to break free.

"Just relax will you?" Tony said a little annoyed. He doesn't like this situation and Kate struggling is making it even worse.

"Relax? Relax? Oh ya sure lets do it the Dinozzo way! Let's just lie around and relax because we know everything that's going on! ya great idea Tony great idea!"

Tony started to reply but heard someone clapping in the background

"Oh beautiful performance Miss. Todd beautiful" the man said. He walked past Tony to get a closer look at the spooked special agent. "Keep that up and you just might live after all."

"So what do you want here?" Tony said practically spitting out the words. Anything to get that bastard away from Kate. The man turned around giving his appearance away. He looked the part of an old time movie owner, the black pants, the white shirt, the suspenders and even a red bow tie. He was plump and was balding but other than that he didn't have a sign of weakness.

"Really Mr. Dinozzo just going straight to the point are we? Very well then, as you have guess you are here for a specific reason, I could've let you go free but what's the point in that? You would come right back here and arrest me. I'm old and I don't really feel like running anymore. No I figure you're going to have to die. Yes you will die sooner or later but I figure why just go straight to murder? I want to see a real show so I figure torture would be better."

"Why? You just plainly killed those other marines," Tony said in disgust, no way was he going to crack

"Mostly because of you Mr. Dinozzo, I am very impressed by your little brain. Your encyclopedia of movie trivia certainly helped you out in finding me, but also you ability to keep your cool. I want to see how far I can go to break you."

A shock went straight through him, a searing pain making him scream out loud. Kate could do nothing but look on as he twisted around in agony. How could he not notice the battery in between his feet or the clamps on his big toes? How could he have been so dumb, but he knew he could survive this, this was cake

"Alright you son of a bitch I'll put on a show for you" Tony spat out "But first why don't you put on a show, what's with all the murders?"

"Revenge mostly" The man replied with a smirk

"you were a marine weren't you" Tony asked and smiled as Kate gasped at the realization, even through torture he still got it

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!" the man screamed as he turned on the voltage like a ringmaster putting on a show. The pain was the same as last time, hitting ever single nerve making every hair stand on head, cells were dying one at a time. Finally he shut it off and Tony coughed a little blood.

"I was in the marines yes" the man said "but I was dishonorably discharged after shooting one of my own on the field. It was an accident anyone could have made the mistake, but no after 2 tours and 5 months away from being discharged I was the one who messed up. It wasn't fair!"

"You hated being in the marines in the first place didn't you?" Tony asked again, refusing not to break. "So why join in the first place?"

"Ah for the escape of it dear boy" the man say as he got closer to his face. "I hated home, I hated my father, and I need to get out, needed to escape. So I joined the core, joined the place that would seem like family"

"Why did you hate your father" Kate asked still in shock, Tony looked at her as if she was insane, why would she risk her own head, he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Oh I loved my dear old daddy, but you see dear, HE HATED ME!" he screamed into her face. "can you guess what he did for a living huh? Come on baby guess…" he said sneering closer at her his mouth so close to her skin

"He ran this theater" Tony said calmly, his legs still shaking from the shock

"My dear boy I was TALKING TO THE LADY!" he screamed and turned on the switch. As Tony kept on screaming the man ran over to Kate and forced her to start at her partner twitching in pain,

"Tell me Miss Todd do you know what it's like to be tortured? The man said sneering at her "Do you know what its like to be trapped unable to move staring at something that you feared most? You friend may be in pain, but its worse staring on, not being able to do anything about it isn't? Not being able to help him not being able to care for him."

"Turn it off"

"NEVER!" the man said with a grin, "This is only the fun part! Let me explain my torture. You see daddy hated me when I was growing up, he thought I was to spoiled, never knew fear, was to secured, so what daddy did I would never forgive." He stopped for a second as if reliving the memories

"Can you picture growing up in chains?" the man asked Kate. She shook her head slowly "I thought so, it's a tough gig, your wrists get sore you're not allowed to sleep, all I could do was watching a horror film. Growing up that's all he showed me, he wanted to teach me fear," he finally turned off the switch letting Tony relax suddenly. His gasps for breath and coughing up blood was torturing Kate. She wanted to help, but she couldn't.

"Can you imagine Miss Todd, being six years old and forced to watch "The Shining"? or twelve and watching "Saw" for the first time?" It was terrifying growing up, constantly fearing that he was going to do it to me. I needed to get out, I needed escape."  
>"So you joined the core?"<p>

"I joined the core" the man agreed turning his attention towards Tony. "So my dear boy how are you doing?"

Tony looked up at him and began to laugh, louder and harder each time.

"You call this torture? This isn't torture! This is almost as painful as watching horror films all day!" the man slapped him in pure anger.

"You know what it's like to be in pure darkness and then watching as the light shines on the screen? You know what the terror is of knowing that your newest nightmare is just waiting to show itself to you? That is true torture. True torture!"

"Drop dead coward" Tony said and spat in his face. The man got furious and instantly switched on the voltage again. Tony screamed as the power seemed to get higher and higher. "You're calling me a coward? LETS SEE WHO THE FUCKING COWARD IS!" the man screamed as he began to smack Tony with a rubber bat. At first Tony found this to be comical, but once he felt the metal under the rubber, he knew he was in trouble. The pain was extremely unbearable, he could hear Kate screaming from across the room to stop, everything was getting blurry, and he was going to pass out,

He was going to join the blackness.

It was dark all around him, he was going to break and it scared him, he didn't want to break. Then Kate's smile popped into his head. Her eyes sparkling and shining as she casually joked about him. He thought about the night they fooled around and about the thong. The green thong

He began to laugh, just a chuckle but a light laugh. The man though that he was coughing and kept beating him harder making Kate sob in mercy. Tony wasn't able to stop himself and started to laugh louder and louder. The man stopped beating him and just stared at Tony in disbelief. This technique normally kills people and yet here is one federal agent laughing his head off like it was nothing. Tony was smiling from ear to ear and even Kate was puzzled.

"What's so funny?" The man asked as Tony kept laughing "WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY?"

"This" Gibbs replied and shot the man in the doorway. He was lucky that the man didn't hear them kick down the door during is torture session; otherwise they would have lost the element of surprise. Gibbs walked through the door calmly while McGee runs to turn off the battery. He helps Tony down while Gibbs does the same with Kate.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked her, and watched as she nodded her head. Both Gibbs and McGee walked the two agents out in silence except for Tony chuckling.


End file.
